


Practice

by dancingelf88



Series: Scira Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott helps Kira practice for the big lacrosse game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> For Scira Week Day 3: Missing Scenes. Sorry for the completely unoriginal title

Kira huffs in frustration when Scott blocks another one of her shots. Actually the 17th shot in a row.

“Maybe I should tell Coach to reconsider starting me.” She says with uncertainty.

Scott takes off his mask and furrows his eyebrows, “What? No you’re doing great.”

Kira raises an eyebrow at him, “You’ve blocked every shot I’ve made.”

He shrugs one shoulder, “I’m the captain. Ok, you know what, let’s work on passes. Sometimes the game can be won in assists.”

She smiles and nods at him.

“Ok so um play # 23. Remember you want to cradle—what?” Scott stops and stares at his girlfriend who burst out in an uncontrollable giggle.

“Nothing, nothing. Sorry. Cradling right.” She clears her throat and waves for him to continue.

“Right so—seriously what?” he stops when she giggles again this time louder, “do I have grass stains on my butt or something?”

“No no it’s just…ok come on ‘cradling’ the stick looks like you’re giving a really intense hand job Scott.”

He levels her with a dead pan expression that could rival Derek Hale, “Really? You’re worse than Stiles.”

“There is no way I’m worse than Stiles!” she protests.

“Ok fine but you’re like…2 levels below.” Scott concedes and Kira just shrugs.

They practice passing for a bit. Well, Scott tries to practice and Kira bursts out in uncontrollable giggles until he tackles her to the ground (he makes sure to take the brunt of the fall as they topple onto the grass).

“Dude!” she exclaims in fits of laughter.

“Important rule of lacrosse: always pay attention.” Scott smirks down at his girlfriend.

She lifts an eyebrow again and grabs a fistful of his shirt before crashing their lips together in an open mouthed kiss that becomes indecent in no time flat. Scott only pulls away when Kira squeezes his ass and presses their bodies together.

“We’re on the lacrosse field.” He gasps out.

“Right—sorry. Sorry.” Kira pants out equally breathless.

She starts to try and wriggle out from under him when he stops her, “We should probably go somewhere that’s _not_ the lacrosse field.”

They stumble into the abandoned boy’s locker room. It’s mid-morning on a Sunday and Scott has never been so glad for the privacy as Kira’s legs lock tighter around his waist and her tongue explores his mouth. He presses her up against the shower wall and holds her there as he moves from her lips to her neck and then her collarbone. When he sets her down she immediately switches their positions and goes for his ear sucking on the earlobe until Scott lets out a long moan and then she moves on.

Kira leaves bruising marks across his throat and works her way down. She rips his tank top open when it gets in the way of her licking at his clavicles. Scott trembles at the sight. He loves it when she takes control. He doesn’t have to work very hard to stop the marks she leaves all over his chest from healing. When Kira gets to the area just below his navel she gives it a little nip.

Thankfully the kitsune opts to pull down his athletic shorts instead of ripping them and Scott assists by kicking off his shoes and flinging the shorts somewhere in the vicinity. The alpha makes eye contact with his girlfriend and a thrill goes through him when he sees the orange glow of her eyes. She circles around the head of his cock and suckles it before taking him deeper.

“Fuck. Fuck, Kira. _Fuck_.” Scott curses as she sucks him. He flexes both his hands and notices that his claws are out from the small pinpricks of pain. The pleasure of her mouth stretched around him cancels out any semblance of pain.

Kira pulls off his dick with a wet pop. She continues to stroke him expertly, “Stop holding back.” She rasps.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Scott tells her.

“You won’t.” she says confidently and fixes him with a smirk that reminds him that she’s not as innocent as her usual smiles indicate.

With Kira squeezing his ass in encouragement and the moans she gives that reverberate through him Scott comes undone fairly quickly. His hands fist in her hair as he thrusts into the delicious wet heat of her mouth until his orgasm hits him hard. Kira continues to suck until he’s oversensitive and has to pull away. His knees buckle right before he sinks down in front of her and pulls her in for another sloppy kiss.

“Up.” The alpha tells her when they’ve pulled away. She obeys immediately and kicks off her shoes as soon as she’s on her feet. Her shirt goes next. Scott pulls her shorts and panties off in one swift motion, “Face the wall.”

Kira braces her hands on the cold tile, spreads her legs and cocks her ass out. When she looks over her shoulder at her boyfriend he gives her the same devilish smirk she had given him only moments before. She hisses out a moan when he uses his thumbs to spread her open and lick at her clit.

“Oh—oh fuck.” She lets out when he flattens his tongue and sucks.

The kitsune’s arms shake when Scott stiffens his tongue and thrusts inside of her. When he adds a finger her knees buckle. When he adds a second she stumbles forward and has to use her forearm as a rest for her forehead.

“Oh—oh— _oh. Oh God!_ ” Kira almost screams her alpha sucks on her clit and works three fingers in and out of her. Her orgasm pools in her gut and overwhelms her. She grinds back against him as hard as she can as she rides it out.

“You doing ok?” Scott asks while pressed against Kira’s back. He rests his chin on her shoulder and rubs soothing circles in the indents of her hips.

“Mhm.” She sighs out contently, “We should practice more often.”

“You can bet on it.”


End file.
